Look at me! I'm a clever title!
by Anti-reality
Summary: A series of YuHi drabbles/one-shots. There needs to be more of this shipping. First chapter is very short.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Loving Thoughts**

This is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo mushy-slushy it hurts... Hiei would be ashamed

Very, very short. I promise the others will be longer...

Don't own YYH. I just love it

* * *

**Yusuke's POV**

Hiei's the love of my life. He's my fallen Angel with broken wings, my brave broken soldier with too many scars to count (some inflicted by his own blade and his own hand). Everyone thinks I'm in love with Keiko, even Hiei sometimes, but Hiei's the only person I want. He's my damsel in distress and the only person I care about saving. His childhood was hell so he keeps a mask of anger and hatred up to stop further pain but when it's just me and him, his eyes scream out for someone to comfort him, to save him but he's so afraid of getting rejected or abandoned again that he tries to fight through it on his own. I love the way he blushes, the way he gets possessive, his voice, his laugh, his eyes, his hair... Everything about him. He's... Perfect

**Hiei's POV**

Yusuke's an idiot, but he's MY idiot and if anyone else touches him they can expect a slow death... And... I... Sort of... Love him... *blush*

(Wow Hiei... You had a lot to say... -.- )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Happy Birthday Yusuke!**

**Yusuke's POV**

I sighed as I finally made it to my spot on the roof, my day had sucked like hell. First of all I woke up to my mom's drunken buddy being a complete and total ass and my mom was too drunk herself to do a thing. Then Keiko being her nagging annoying self showed up at my door and brutally woke me up with a smack before practically dragging me to school and I didn't even to get to see Hiei because he had to leave in the middle of the night. He said something about 'urgent business in Makai.' Then my teachers felt like being even more evil than usual. Kuwabara was annoying as hell but before I could kick his ass the principal showed up. I sighed again and punched the wall, not hard even to cause serious damage but enough to have hurt Kuwabara. "Happy fucking birthday to me!" I shouted plopping down and pulling out some candy.

I tossed it up and was about to catch it in my mouth when suddenly, it was snatched out of the air. I turned to glare at the person who had dared mess with me at the point and saw Hiei popping my candy into his mouth. I grinned at him, the glare disappearing, and jumped up hugging him tightly. He automatically wrapped his arms around me and snuggled into my shoulder "Yusuke..." He murmured warmly before leaning up on his tip toes to kiss my cheek "I just came to tell you that I'm back from Makai and I'll see you after you get home." He said before removing his arms and dropping down to stand normally.

He turned to leave "love you Hiei!" He wasn't facing me but I knew he was blushing "Love you..." He muttered quietly and my heart fluttered. He jumped from the roof to a tree an in a flash he was gone. I smiled, my day wasn't looking do bad now, Hiei managed to turn it around that fast.

**Hiei's POV**

I left Yusuke's school and made my way to the fox's house. I climbed in through his open window and made my way to his kitchen. I had gotten permission to cook this morning after he gave me the basics. His family was off doing whatever it is humans do and he was at school so I didn't have to deal with them and Kurama was at school. I took a deep breathe and began cooking. I had never actually made cupcakes before but after 2 failed batches I managed to make an edible batch. Edible was good enough for a normal idiot but it wasn't good enough for MY idiot. Two more batches and I finally made the perfect batch, which was luckily because Kurama was running out of the ingredients I needed. I frosted with orange frosting, I would have used green because it's his favorite color but it's not the most appetizing on a cupcake. I walked into his bedroom and put it on his dresser. I left a note next to it and ran off to get finish my business for the rest of the day so my time with Yusuke wouldn't be interrupted.

**Yusuke's POV**

I made it through the rest of school with a silly grin on my face. Kuwabara freaked out a bit considering 10 minutes ago I was super pissed but I didn't really care. I made it home and ran around my drunk mom to race into my room. Hiei was usually there sitting on my bed waiting for me to get back from school but not today. I frowned before glancing at my dresser to see a chocolate cupcake with orange frosting. I raised and eyebrow before picking it up and grabbing the note next to it

_'I had some last minute things to do but I'll be back in about an hour. Until then enjoy the cupcake._

_-Hiei_

_Oh, and happy birthday Yusuke' _

I couldn't stop a smile as I pulled the wrapper off the cupcake and took a bite. My eyes widened it was amazing. I had no idea Hiei could cook so well. I smiled, my boyfriend was full of surprises. I finished my cupcake and took a nap. I was half woken up by the window sliding open and Hiei's soft footsteps approaching the bed. He crawled in next to me and cuddled against me "Yusuke, you awake?" I grinned and pulled him close and kissed him. He immediately kissed back and after a few minutes he pulled back slightly but we stayed connected by our noses "happy birthday...my love."

* * *

Please review! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **I promise I'll get the next chapter up soon but first I wanted to see if any of you (My lovely readers) had any requests or ideas for chapters that you want me to add. Just leave me a comment and I'll do my best to add that chapter for you.


	4. Pillow talk

_Me: HELLLLLLOOOOO MY PEOPLE! GUESS WHO'S BACK IN BUISNESS?! _

_Hiei: How much sugar did you have?_

_My imaginary friend JJ: Too much obviously_

_Me: THERE BE NO SUCH THING LAND-LUBBERS!_  
_Hiei: So... what you're a pirate now? _

_Me: SHUT YOUR MOUTH PUNY MORTAL!_

_Hiei: Uh... you're the mortal one... idiot_

_Me: Anyways this is all my drawn out way of saying "Hi, did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me? (AGH The Sherlock season 3 finale broke me! How did he survive?!)_

_Hiei: Just start writing would you? _

_Me: FIIIIINNNNNEEEEEE..._

**Chapter 3: Pillow talk**

**Normal POV**

It was almost midnight and the weak flickering street lights that lined the sidewalks did little to cut through the blanket of blackness the covered the mostly sleeping little town. A young dark haired delinquent and his short, raven-haired demon walked down the street, not holding hands (Because No chick flick moments Sammy) but would unintentionally (It was totally intentional) brush against each other occasionally. They walked in silence because they were content just being in each other's company. They reached the small house that the boys lived in together (They got there own place because Yusuke's mom complained about the noises late at night {hehe pervy joke}

They walked in and disposed of the jackets (A cloak in Hiei's case) and shoes. The taller of the two started walking towards the kitchen. It was at this time that the small demon broke the silence with a small (Adorable) yawn. "Yusuke..." He said just slightly whining "Let's go to bed...I'm tired..." Yusuke smiled "Then go to bed Hiei. I'll be there in a little while." He said kissing his favorite person in the world before grabbing a quick snack then heading off to take a shower. Hiei considered going to lay down but he decided he would wait on the couch for his companion. He didn't like sleeping by himself, that was when his nightmares became the worst.

So everybody's favorite fire demon sat and watched crap TV for a half an hour while his boyfriend ate. Eventually his eyes got to heavy to hold open and he curled up on the couch. Yusuke sighed when he walked into the living room (wearing only a towel) to see his demon asleep in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. Yusuke put on a pair of boxers and easily picked up the small boy, careful not to wake him, and carried him to their bed.

Unfortunately for our favorite spirit detective, Hiei was used to being attacked in his sleep, making him a very light sleeper. His eyes snapped open when he was placed on the bed and on reflex his muscles tensed and he prepared himself for an attack. It took him less than a second to realize he was in his bed with only his boyfriend around and he relaxed almost immediately. Yusuke smiled and laid down next to him and tugged him close and into a laying position. "You didn't have to wait for me, you know that right?" Hiei sighed and buried his face into Yusuke's shoulder "I know... I just... didn't want to." and that was all it took for Yusuke to understand his boyfriend's fear. He stayed silent, knowing Hiei didn't want to talk about it and held him a little tighter.

After a little while Hiei wriggled away a little so he could kiss the man holding him. Yusuke kissed back fully and Hiei rolled on top of him. Yusuke laughed "I thought you were tired." Hiei smirked lightly "I was and now I'm not." Yusuke laughed harder as Hiei kissed him again. The making out continued for some time since they were both at least partly demons they didn't really need to breathe. Hiei pulled back "Yusuke? What's it mean to 'talk dirty' in bed?" he asked

Yusuke was slightly taken aback by the random question and laughed nervously "What?" he asked and Hiei's face remained completely serious "The fox was talking about his relationship with the idiot and said that 'Kuwabara had an amazing talent for dirty talk in the bedroom.' What does dirty talk mean?" Yusuke was torn between laughing at Hiei's adorable innocence and throwing up at the unwanted knowledge about his best friends' sex life.

Hiei was waiting as patiently as he could for an answer but he was starting to fidget on Yusuke's lap "Well?" He asked after a few seconds and Yusuke smiled "Dirty talk is when people say sexy things in the bedroom to make their sex more interesting." The shorter boy nodded as he processed this information then made a face "We... we don't do that..." he mumbled. Yusuke laughed "Yeah, cause we don't need to." he flipped them over so Hiei was under him. "People talk dirty when they want to get the partner more into it. You and I don't need to do that cause just being close to each other is more than enough." He kissed the demon on the nose before moving down to kiss at his neck. The small demon wriggled slightly stifling a small laugh, contrary to popular belief Hiei was incredibly ticklish and Yusuke knew this all too well and he made a point of using it against the smaller boy. "Besides when we sleep together anything you say is sexy..." he murmured moving down to the fire demon's stomach, pulling up the small boy's shirt, and placing a few kisses there. "Any-" Hiei made a noise very similar to a giggle "Anything?" He asked before dissolving into laughter as Yusuke tickled him. Yusuke stopped and kissed him on the lips again before saying "Anything Hiei."

They were silent for a moment before kissing again. Yusuke's hands made their way under Hiei's shirt and Hiei chose that moment to pull away and look Yusuke directly into Yusuke's eyes "Blue." He said and Yusuke grinned "Mmm so sexy..." He murmured nuzzling Hiei's neck "Potato." Hiei said with a little smile and Yusuke burst into full blown laughter. After a minute Hiei started laughing too and that's how they spent the next five minutes. Finally Hiei's laughter was cut off by a yawn. His eyes fluttered closed before opening back up halfway "I love you..." he murmured. Yusuke grinned "I love you too..." Hiei's eyes closed again. "G'night..." Hiei murmured falling into a comfortable, nightmare-less sleep. Yusuke rolled into a more comfortable position next to Hiei and pulled him so they were pressed right against each other.

**OnE wEeK lAtEr... At KuRaMa'S**

Hiei wasn't sitting in his usual spot on the windowsill, instead he sat on the bed next to Yusuke. Kurama sat at his chair and Kuwabara sat on the ground next to him. Hiei leaned lightly against Yusuke and tried to block out the heated argument between the detective and the idiot. Yusuke leaned forward as he started yelling wrapping his arm around Hiei's waist to steady him. Kurama decided that was the time to end the argument and they all fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence before Yusuke started laughing. Everyone turned to look at him "What's so funny?!" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke only laughed harder "P-p-po-potato..." He stuttered out between laughs. Desptie Hiei's best efforts to contain himself he was laughing within seconds. Kurama and Kuwabara stared at each other confused for a long moment before shrugging. They'd stop trying to understand Hiei and Yusuke a long time ago.

Me: And that's my story!

Hiei: I'm surprised you didn't add in a doctor who reference too

Me: TIMEY_WIMEY WIBBLY WOBBLY STUFF!

JJ: You had to say something didn't you

Me: ANYWAYS COMMENT! I'LL TRY AND START POSTING EVERY WEEK! BYE-BYE

_**ALSO, friendly reminder: These drabbles aren't related to each other**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Alright new chapter! This is a request (I'm not sure this is exactly what you wanted but this is where my mind took it, I sincerely hope you don't hate it)! ENJoY AND STUFF! *News reporter voice* Now to Genkai for sport- I mean the disclaimer**

**Genkai: The insolent brat doesn't own the story about my idiot apprentice**

**Me: YAY!**

**Hiei: What's up with you?**

**Me: Oh, nothing much I just MET CHUCK HUBER (the voice of Hiei) ON SATURDAY AND I STILL CAN"T EVEN!**

**Hiei's POV**

I woke up slowly, wrapped in warmth and surrounded by the scent of MY detective (Bit possessive there, eh, Hiei?). Sunlight filtered through the curtains illuminating the mess of the room I lay in. Clothes, some belonging to Yusuke and some of my own, lay strewn all over the floor and there was even one of my belts hanging off the bedside table. Books were piled on the desk and one was laying flat open in the corner on the floor where Yusuke had thrown it after getting stressed studying. I was on the bed that was across from the TV Yusuke had insisted we put in.

I snuggled deeper under the covers and turned to face the side of our bed that usually held my partner. His side of the bed was empty as I had assumed it would be since it was Monday and he had to go the that inferior Ningen building he called "college." I'm not sure why he insisted of living in the ningen infested world considering in my world he could be a great ruler, but he had insisted on finishing his human life before starting his demon one and he had begged me to stay with him. I hate to admit it, but I honestly can refuse him, so I ended up living with the inferior race of people. Although I must say that if they managed to raise my Yusuke into the person he is now, I suppose they can't be as horrible as I believe them to be.

I was starting to fall back to sleep until Yusuke came back to get lunch, when a soft noise from outside the windowsill made eyes open once more. I glared at the spirit beast as it pounded on the window with it's head, sending it's hair into even more of a disarray. I slowly opened my Jagan to unlock the window and let the blue creature in. The thing let out a happy "PRUU!" in response and crashed into my stomach. My eyes snapped back open and I glared down to see him trying to wriggle his way in between my arms and my chest. I sighed and opened up the space a little and let him in. He looked up at me with deep brown eyes so similar to my lovers that I couldn't help a small smile. He "PRUU!"ed loudly again happily and snuggled even closer. I kept my one arm over him and reached my other up to pet him. His eyes closed as he fell asleep and he started to breathe out soft pruu noises (Does Puu even sleep?). I let myself smile softly before my eyes flutter closed to resume sleeping.

Suddenly I felt another presence near me. Me body automatically jerked into awareness. 'How did I not notice? I still can't even sense who it it...' I started trying to think of all the people who wanted to kill me (An impressive list) and had the abilities to sneak up on me. I decided it was best to just strike first and ask questions later. Still feigning sleep, I slowly slipped my hand that had previously been on Puu's head under my pillow and wrapped my fingers around the cool hilt of my new blade. It was a small dagger Yusuke had bought me as an apology gift after a particularly nasty argument two months ago. In one swift movement I shot into a sitting position holding Puu in my arm that had been wrapped around him and the other hand threw the dagger directly at the presence.

**Yusuke's POV**

I woke up to the obnoxious screeching of my alarm clock ripping me from my warm (admittedly slightly perverted) dreams of Hiei. I sighed and pulled the ever present form of my beautiful demon closer. He nuzzled closer into my shoulder making a small pleased noise in his sleep. I grinned, waking up wasn't so bad when it meant I got to see my real Hiei who was much better then my dream Hiei. I take one final moment of comfort from my warm bed with my warm demon before sighing once again and dis-tangling myself from Hiei.

I shove myself into a sitting position and start to get ready for school. I grab my school bag on the way out and start walking to my college building. I start running through the classes I have today and try to find one or two I can skip to swing back by the house to visit Hiei. I shrug and decide I'll just skip gym again because screw that class. I reach into my bag to pull out my arithmetic book so see which problems I didn't do the we were supposed to and would probably have to finish in 1st period.

I root around for a minute before a realization hits me 'shit I left it on the desk!' I readjust my bag on my should and turn back. I race back to my house and fly come to a grinding halt in front of my door. I pull out my key and open the door quietly, Hiei is a very light sleeper and I'm not going to wake him up to stop myself from being a few minutes late for freaking school. I make my way up the stairs and with a level of stealth that would make a ninja proud, I make it to our open bedroom door.

I see Hiei awake and I'm about to say something when I see Puu cuddled up against his chest. Hiei has a small peaceful smile on his face and his fingers are running through my spirit beast's messy black hair. I can't help the huge grin that spreads over my face as I lean against the door frame to watch. I see Hiei's crimson eyes close and I assume he's going back to sleep so I move to enter the room to get my book when his enter body tenses for half a second. I freeze and stare at him 'is something wrong?' I start to worry automatically.

He relaxes so quickly though I wonder if maybe it was my imagination. Slowly I relax as well and I barely notice him slip his hand under the pillow. I look around the room for the book and suddenly a very sharp blade is coming directly for my face. I silently thank Koenma for my quick reflexes as I catch the blade between my fingers, a centimeter before it hits my face. I glance at Hiei who's now sitting up glaring at me. I give a sheepish grin "... hehe... morning Hiei..." I say nervously. He drops Puu on the bed behind before reinforcing his death glare at me "You idiot! Don't sneak up on me like that! What the hell were you thinking, I could have killed you?!" He snapped at me. I scrunch up my face at him "You're the one who threw the knife, don't get all pissy with me." He just "hn's" in reply, crossing his arms across his chest, but he seems less angry. "What are you even doing here? Don't you have to go to that stupid 'school' or something?"

"Well I came back cause I forgot my book but..." I plop down on the bed next to him "...almost getting killed just now really took it outta me, I think I'll just stay home and rest." I say while wrapping my arms around his waist from behind and pulling him down into a laying position with his back against my chest. He twists gracefully so he's looking directly into my eyes with his own beautiful red ones. He stares at me for a moment before smirking lightly "You always have an excuse don't you? No wonder you're an idiot." He says. I laugh and hit him lightly in the shoulder "Shut up! I'm not an idiot!" he laughs out loud at that. "Yes you are..." his laughter fades after a second and he kisses me warmly on the lips "But you're my idiot, so it's OK." and after that we fell into a comfortable silence with head resting gently against my shoulder. "Hey, Hiei..." I say after a few minutes. He opens his eyes to look at me and let's out a soft "Hmm...?"

"Well I was just wondering... why you're never all sweet to me like you were with Puu." I say with a little smirk. Hiei glared at me "Shut up..." I ignore him and continue "Cause I know he's adorable and all ("Shut up now." Hiei muttered while I continued to talk over him) I mean come on he came from my soul so obviously he's cute ("you're an idiot" Hiei added and I chuckled softly but continued) but he's an animal so it's kind of majorly messed up ("I hate you so much") even for you ("What the hell is that supposed to mean?!) and besides I'm supposed to be your boyfriend ("DON'T JUST IGNORE ME!") so I really think I should get the same, if not better, treatment ("The only treatment you're going to get from me is a sword in the stomach if you don't shut up") as him." At this point my words are punctuated by laughs and I have to calm myself down before I can continue teasing. I take a deep breathe and finally manage to tone it back down to a chuckle.

Hiei 'humphs' and rolls to face the other way and is radiating annoyed but I'm pretty sure he just turned to hide his blush. I wrap my arms around his stomach and pull him close, keeping my hand pressed firmly on his toned stomach to keep him from struggling out of my grip, and I press my entire body against his. My face is pressed against his shoulder and I can feel his muscles working as he moves. "Come on Hiei I was just teasing..." I stay laughing a little. He tells me to shut up again but this time I can hear the amusement in his voice. I close my eyes and just appreciate the comfort of having Hiei close. I can feel his breathing even out and I know he's fallen back asleep. I smile into his back and bury my face a little more into him, enjoying the way his scent assaulted my senses. After a minute, I surrendered to sleep as well.

**Normal POV**

Kuwabara exited his classroom and walked down the halls towards the exit. He had just decided to go see if Kurama was free for a movie or ice cream or something (He had developed quite the crush on our favorite fox demon) when his phone when off. He answered, hoping it wasn't something that would interrupt his plans and the voice of an older woman came out from the other end "Hello, this is Ms. Burbary, of Sarioshi college, is this Kuwabara?" Kuwabara automatically recognized the name of the school as Yusuke's "Yeah, that's me, is there a problem? What did Urameshi do this time?" He asked. "Well we were just wondering why he missed his classes this morning, he's missed quite a few in this semester, and you're listed as his emergency contact." Kuwabara rolled his eyes "And he calls me an idiot... alright I'll talk to him." he finished his conversation and sighed.

'Guess I'll have to ask him out another time...' He actually felt partially relieved, he'd never even broached the subject of dating or crushes with Kurama and he wasn't even sure the half demon swung that way. 'Dammit! Now I've freaked myself out to much to ask him out! I hate my life!' Kuwabara was so busy with his inner struggle that he barely processed walking outside. He only snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the subject of them leaning against a tree near the door. His beautiful green eyes were hidden from the world and his long red hair was being ruffled ever so slightly by the wind. The sunlight filtered through the trees and gave him an almost angelic beauty. Kuwabara's insides squirmed and he felt his cheeks get warm.

"H-hey Kurama!" he shouted waving as he ran over to the fox boy. Kurama's emerald orbs opened and he turned to Kuwabara with a beautiful, soft smile "Hello Kuwabara." he said in that amazingly silky voice that made Kuwabara's heart skipped a beat. Kurama looked him up and down and Kuwabara realized he was wearing his stupid school uniform and he hadn't had time to brush his hair so he probably was even less of a pretty sight than usual. He suddenly felt inadequate and ridiculous for thinking someone like Kurama would go out with someone like him. He realized that he had probably been staring for too long so he looked at his sneakers shifting awkwardly and accidentally brushing his foot against Kurama's book bag that wasresting on the ground. He looked back up after a minute noticing the silence that had passed between them. Kurama was still looking at him, almost like he was checking him out, but Kuwabara figured that was ridiculous so he shoved the thought away. "So, Kurama, man, it's good to see you and all but, um, what are you doing here."

Kurama's eyes widened slightly as he realized how long he'd been staring. His cheeks turned pink and he was too caught up in his own embarrassment to notice Kuwabara's. He took a deep breathe, remembering why he came, and steeled his resolve. He took a step closer to the human boy, now only a couple of inches from him. "Uh..." his blush turned deeper "well there's this new movie I've been wanting to see..." he was usually much more forward, especially with people he wanted to take to bed but this was much different than Youko picking up women in Makai, this meant something to him. He took another deep breathe and said in a rush "and-i-was-wondering-if-maybe-you-would-come-see-it-with-me..."

Kuwabara stared at him in shock for a moment before a grin broke out onto his face "Yeah, that would be awesome!" He said, maybe a little too excited. Kurama immediately looked relieved "Fantastic, it's playing in the theater at 9 tonight, pick me up?" he asked. Kuwabara nodded "Sounds great." There was a moment of silence when neither of them moved. Kuwabara suddenly made a realization "Um... Kurama?" Kurama tilted his head slightly, his red hair falling over his shoulder, "Yes, Kuwabara?" he asked kindly "Um... did you... mean uh, like a date?" he asked nervously. Kurama looked down shyly, his blush getting even deeper "If I say yes will you still go with me?" he looked up at Kuwabara through his eyelashes, not lifting his head. Kuwabara grinned so wide he was sure his face was going to break in half, "definitely." Kuwabara said, so excited he was practically bouncing on his heels. Kurama smiled "Well, in that case, yes I was asking you out on a date."

"Awesome." Kuwabara breathed out. They both looked at each other and laughed. Kurama peeled himself from the tree, grabbing his bag of the ground, and made a noise that could only be called a giggle, "I must be going, I still have my afternoon classes, this was supposed to be my lunch. But um..." He placed his hand gently on Kuwabara's shoulder and stood up on his tiptoes to kiss the slightly taller boys cheek. He turned to head back to his school but looked over his shoulder and waved "See you tonight, Kuwabara." and with that he pressed the bag tightly to his chest and ran off, realizing he looked a bit like a ridiculous schoolgirl, and honestly not caring. Kuwabara stood there for a few seconds, shocked, then he raced off towards Yusuke's to tell him what just happened (And also to reprimand him for missing school so much).

He reached the house that his best friend shared with his boyfriend and he still felt like he was flying. He opened the door, he should probably tell Yusuke to lock it next time, and made his way into the house. he kicked his shoes off and dropped his school bag. He ran to the door to their bedroom and sent out a silent prayer to Koenma begging for them to be dressed this time. He opened slowly and let out a sigh of relief when he realized they were both clothed. He smiled when he saw how they were sleeping. Yusuke's face was pressed against Hiei's back and his arm was draped around the short demon's waist. Hiei's arm was laying on top of Yusuke's and there fingers were intertwined. Below that was covered by a blanket. Kuwabara was still giddy and since romance was on his mind he figured he would let Yusuke and Hiei have their moment. He went downstairs and started rooting through their fridge (When he reached their freezer he was shocked to find it stock full of a shit ton of ice cream cartons, all of them with 'Hiei' written on them in sharpie... obviously Hiei had a serious thing for ice cream... he didn't really know what to do with that information), he'd just have to wait until Yusuke woke up.

**Me: Well... writing this chapter took WAAAAYYYYY longer than I was expecting... **

**Hiei: Probably because you have the attention span of a goldfish with ADHD on a sugar high**

**Me: Can goldfish go on a sugar high...?**

**Yusuke: Does it matter?**

**Me: YES OF COURSE IT MATTERS! EVERYTHING MATTERS!**

**Hiei: woah... calm down...**

**Me: *Siiiigh* Ok I'm good... I'm sorry about that... I've just been SUPER stressed out lately...**

**Anyways, thank you for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it**

**I AM SO SORRY it took so long (It took me FOREVER to write)... like I said, I've been stressed... I already have an idea for the next chapter though so I'll probably get that up today or tomorrow :)**

**I don't know where that KuraKuwa moment came from... It sort of... just... happened...**

**Ok so I don't even know if you guys read this but I've been considering starting a youtube channel (Cause youtubers all seem pretty cool) on a scale of 1 to 10 how lame (One being the lamest lame to ever lame) would that be?**

**Leave a comment PLEASE!**


	6. AN

Me: I'm going to take this time between chapters to apologize for the intensely long wait. I know you guys hate it and I have no really good excuse. The only thing I can think to say is I'm sorry and I blame the fact that I'm pretty sure I'm ADHD or something because honestly I can not focus on anything for more than a few minutes at a time. It is majorly annoying and I hope that you'll bear with me. :) Thank you for listening, I'll try to update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, my lovelies, I've missed you and I'm sure the feeling is mutual. I am incredibly sorry for my extended absence, I was dealing with some incredibly personal issue (Like I needed a therapist and everything). During my reluctant time apart from you all though (I didn't have internet access which is also why I haven't been writing), I've realized how much writing has helped me. so thank you all for being an instrumental part in my healing process. OK, enough of all that mushy slushy crap, I really started this to tell you that as of today and am officially connected back to my WiFi and much YuHi is on it's way I promise. :P

I have some ideas for some new stories so I'll be starting those (don't worry I'll keep you guys updated on that even if you don't care) and I will finish my revision of the Forbidden Child and the Spirit Detective. I promise (and when i promise something I always, always, keep that promise)! So, fear not little ones, Anti-Reality is back!

But seriously though, I missed you guys so much.


	8. Chapter 8

div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Oh my gods I am so sorry to the person who requested this story. It took forever to write and I would have started sooner but I missed the email that showed me your comment and it wasn't until going through the comments (for a bit of an ego boost before my speech in English) a few weeks ago that I saw it. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"I know I said this chapter was probably going to be something that isn't this something but this was a request and who am I to deny my fans? Anyways, I sincerely hope this was worth the wait, and now, without further ado, Yusuke is the Possessive Jealous Type! /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Yusuke's POV/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1436938174814_2151" style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1436938174814_2150"My hand tightened on my glass even harder and i fleetingly worried that it was going to shatter if things kept going the way they were. I consider setting it down but then that stupid fake tanned surfer douche bag actually puts his stupid filthy hand on MY Hiei's arm. The glass actually does shatter this time and I miss the nervous look both Kuwabara and Kurama are giving me, because now I can only see the way the guy who is not me leans into the amazing sexy fire demon who is not his. Then, finally, Hiei pushes me past the point of no return when he actually LAUGHS at what that idiot has to say. Before I even realize what I'm doing I'm violently pushing myself out of the velvety chair I had been steaming on. This is what I get for allowing Kurama and Kuwabara to talk me into a double date at a fucking gay bar! I should not have brought Hiei here, I knew it was a bad idea from the start. With his cute little nose and his wide eyes that shine with passion (and usually anger but whatever) and his devilish smirk that constantly fits those sinful lips, his deep gravelly voice that softens when he's happy and the mischievous glint I his eyes and his perfect abs and his weirdly feminine and incredibly sexy hips and his jet black hair that completely contrasts his pale complexion- yes, bringing my lover, as perfect looking as his is, was just asking for someone to try to pick him up. I had only allowed it because I had assumed that Hiei would stay with me and not fall so easily for the advances of some other guy (especially considering what an excruciating journey it was to get him to open up to me and let me touch him for any span of time longer than three seconds). I've reached my love and the bastard who he decided to flirt with three feet from me by now and Hiei smiles at me (just a little but for him that's huge) innocently like he's not on the verge of almost cheating on me. I smile at the pair (a little to sweetly) and nonchalantly wrap my arm tightly around Hiei's waist leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. I guess the human who'd been flirting with my Hiei wasn't as stupid as I thought because he got the hint and excused himself. Hiei on the other hand blushed like mad and immediately put his hands on my chest, pushing me away without exerting any actual force so I could have stayed there with little effort. None the less, Hiei's movements had made it clear what he wanted so I let his waist go (because what am I if not a caring boyfriend). I chose, instead, to lead him out the back door, pushing his back with a little more force than necessary. When we got out there, we both snapped at the same time and for the first time since we met, my glares intensity matched his own. "What the hell was that?!" We yelled in unison. He glared "Detective," he growled my title angrily and a small voice in the back of my head piped up saying that that whatever he was upset about was gonna come back later and bite me in the ass if he was already using "detective" instead of "Yusuke" before we even started the actual arguing. I ignored it and interrupted Hiei before he could vent his annoyance "Why the hell were you flirting with him?!" I said my voice so low it almost qualified as a growl as well. Momentary confusion flickered across my boyfriend's features and even through the anger and jealousy tightening in my chest, I felt my stomach flutter around at his overwhelming cuteness. "Yusuke..." He said, more calm now than before, "I don't know what you're talking about, that... Was not flirting." That quashed all my fluttery feelings "oh, really? Cause it sure as hell looked like flirting from where I was sitting!" Hiei took a step towards me so when he looked up and I looked down our noses brushed together ever so slightly. The little voice spoke up again 'oh, god, he's so cute. Just lean down and kiss him already. You know you want to.' 'Shut up! I'm trying to be mad at him.' 'How can you stay mad? Look into his eyes and tell me your still mad.' As the voice promised it was incredibly difficult to focus on my anger when staring into those passionate blood red pools, but I'm Yusuke Urameshi and there are 3 things I'm good at, 1) kicking ass 2) holding grudges and 3 has nothing to do with anything and I'd rather not talk about it (A/N Me: it's tap dancing Yusuke: shut up woman! Me: he even has this shiny tux he wears when he does it Yusuke: I said shut up! Hiei: it's kind of cute actually Yusuke: are you two even listening to me?! Me and Hiei: what? Did you say something Yusuke? Yusuke: I hate you both so much right now...). Slowly, Hiei started again, "Yusuke, we were just having a conversation. You're the one who said I needed to, and I quote, 'try to stop being such an anti-social prick and make some goddamn friends.'" I'm shocked for a moment by the fact that Hiei not only listened to me when I spoke, but also tried to take my advice. I quickly get over it though and my anger resurfaces "Yeah, well, that was a bit TOO friendly!" I snap and Hiei's eye twitches in annoyance "You are the one who's always preaching about trust and love and all that crap-" I cut him off "it's not crap!" His glare hardens "Well, it obviously means less to you than you make it seem if you can't even trust me to be faithful! I would NEVER even dream of being with anyone other than you. Especially not a human!" He snarled the world human with disgust. I suddenly feel very defensive of the human race that raised me and coincides with the demon blood in me. So defensive, in fact, that I ignore the whole 'I wouldn't dream of cheating on you' part. "You know, I'm part human! If you hate them so much then why are you with me, huh?!" I snap out and Hiei's anger drains from his face but I'm too angry to notice "If I hadn't been a demon would you have ever even thought about being with me?" My voice starts to fade towards the end. I never expected for that to come out. Though, it had been a fear of mine since Hiei suddenly showed interest in me after the Sensui incident. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks an I avert my eyes to the ground "uh... Never mind let's just..." My anger has been drained away by my self-conscious thoughts but it returns with a vengeance when Hiei actually LaUgHs at me. My eyes shoot back up to him and catch a very rare, lovely, sight. Hiei's head is thrown back, a childish grin plastered on his face, as he laughs deeply and it sends an involuntary shiver down my spine (Me: because damn it's sexy Yusuke: no kidding Hiei: don't objectify me!) My fists clench and my blush deepens, his laugh is an amazing thing that I would usually appreciate but right now I'm just humiliated. "H-hey! Don't laugh at me you ass!" Hiei covers his mouth with his hand to stifle his giggles and his crimson eyes shine with humor as they meet mine. "Sorry, Yusuke, you're just too cute." My eyes widen and my blush gets EVEN darker. Before I can object to his words, he's pressed himself against me and his arms wrap tightly around my waist. At that point I'm done, that mushy voice in my head has won once again, his scent overwhelms me and all I can think is how much I love having him close. He leans up until I can feel his breathe on my lips "Yusuke..." He murmurs softly, breathily, and he's so close and he's driving me crazy in the best way and he knows it. "I. Love. You." He says, pausing between each word to leave a little kiss on my cheek, each time getting closer to my mouth. I can't help the grin that starts to take over my face. Hiei isn't huge on romance, which is fine because most of the time neither am I, but when he always knows exactly when I need him to overdo it a bit. "I started to fall for when you you first kicked my ass in that fight. I knew there was something about you... But I excused it as grudging respect. And, do you remember, in maze castle, we were being crushed under the weight of the gate of betrayal and you looked at me and said you trusted me. My first thought was that you were an idiot (Hiei: that's true) but then I thought that, maybe, just maybe, you weren't as bad as all the other annoying humans. I found myself with an insane urge to prove my worth to you, to prove you were right to trust me. I, of course, was horrified by my own emotions and that's why I stopped myself from saving you immediately. I fully intended to let you die because you made me FEEL for the first time since I could remember." He smirked at me for a second and I smiled at him, holding him closer. "Then, I saw you out of the corner of my eye, and you were so confused and... Hurt... By my betrayal. I felt sick and I gave myself over then and there. I knew that I was screwed and... Completely yours." (Me: damn, I need to get me a boyfriend like Hiei. Hiei: bitch please, there isn't a human who could even begin to match my awesomeness, or even begin to deserve you. Me: Aww... That was soo sweet. Yusuke: Yeah, Hiei, it was sweet. He's right AR, but Hiei... Quit flirting with people! Me: jeez, here we go again. Hiei: I love him, but he's a real idiot. Me: and super jealous. Yusuke: shut up!) My brain turned to mush, my heart melted, and my stomach filled with butterflies. He drove me crazy, I loved it, and he knew it./span/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Me: And that's it folks. Tune in next time for my YuHi, lovelies./div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Hiei: That was kind of short./div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Yusuke: Kind of like you, huh?/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Me: You set yourself up for that one./div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Hiei: *Sigh* yeah, i realized it after I said it/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Me: Ha! Anyways, it was going to be longer with a little bit of extra time with the guy Hiei flirted with/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Hiei: It wasn't flirting!/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Me: SUuuUUUuuUUre it wasn't. But I kind of like this ending, and since I'm the author I can do what I want. br /Hope you enjoyed!/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div 


End file.
